


Winter's Crest

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Ribbons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: The silken red ribbon had not been an impulse purchase. No, Caleb had thought it through very deliberately.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Winter's Crest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentBuzzkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/gifts).



> Happy Christmas Critters! Enjoy some Boy Time, prompted by Erin. Special thanks to Luna for help with the German.

The silken red ribbon had not been an impulse purchase. No, Caleb had thought it through very deliberately, had set aside the coin to invest for several weeks until he had enough saved, had asked Nott to cover for him while he slipped off to procure the ribbon and returned with his coin purse lightened and his pulse thrumming, anxious and ready. But even then, he makes himself wait for the right evening, sometime before Winter's Crest on a night when the Mighty Nein are huddled away in a nondescript inn, when he and Fjord and Caduceus are unlikely to be disturbed.

Then, he makes his proposal and watches Fjord flush ruddy brown and sputter while Caduceus cocks his head to the side, understanding slow to dawn on him. "I mean, if you wanted to tie us up, I think rope would serve you better, Mr. Caleb."

"It might, ja,” he says, bobbing his head, “but this would be less about keeping you in place and more about... the sensation."

Caduceus nods slowly, but from the tension around his eyes, Caleb suspects he still hasn’t grasped his meaning. No matter, he had suspected that might be the case. Fjord, however, has his lower lip caught between his teeth, his eyes glazed with want in a way that rarely takes him, as far as Caleb has seen anyway. Usually Fjord is rather reserved for a lover. Attentive, yes. Eager, yes. But always with something of himself held at a distance. Like he's waiting for the other shoe to drop. For whatever small affection he allows himself to be wrenched away. But this, _this_ Caleb thinks he could get used to.

"Imagine it," he says quietly, sliding around behind Caduceus and wrapping his arms around his torso, palming his sides. "To truss you up with this ribbon, my hands would be all over you. Every inch of you. The silk sliding over your skin, teasing and binding you for me to tease and bind further. It would be an extension of my touch, everywhere at once."

Fjord sucks in a ragged breath, standing a little taller, his shoulders set rigidly as he waits. As he listens. As Caduceus lets the idea wrap around in his mind, humming low in his chest and easing a bit of his weight back against Caleb's chest. "I can give it a try, sure. Especially if it's something Fjord seems so interested in."

And now that they've said his name, Fjord jolts into action. Blush dark across his cheeks, he lifts a hand to the nape of his neck, rubbing anxiously. "Oh, that's... I mean... if you’re apprehensive about it, we could try something else. We don’t have to--"

"I think it is up to Caduceus to decide what he does or doesn’t want to try," Caleb interrupts, craning up onto his tiptoes to kiss along Caduceus's shoulder blades. 

Rumbling contentedly, Caduceus replies, "We can give it a shot. You have a knife if we need to get undone fast?"

"Of course," Caleb says, tapping the dagger sheathed at his hip. "A word from either of you, and I'll have you cut free. _Ich verspreche es_."

"Sound good to you, Fjord?" Caduceus asks.

And after a moment of embarrassed stammering, Fjord bobs his head and whimpers, "Yes, please."

In a whirl of limbs and lips and sighs, he gets Fjord and Caduceus stripped and laid out on the bed, Fjord flat on his back with one tail of the ribbon looped over his eyes to blindfold him, hands clasped against the headboard. Pinned down by desire and willpower alone. With slow, sensual motions, Caleb weaves the silk around Fjord's arms and chest, kissing and nibbling before pulling the ribbon into position. The entire time Caduceus watches, focused in on Caleb's meticulous hands and Fjord's soft blissful sighs. He threads his fingers through Fjord's hair, equal parts steadying and teasing if the way Fjord presses into the touch is anything to go by. In no time, Caleb is satisfied with the scarlet decorations adorning Fjord and looks to Caduceus. "Still interested?"

"Very," he replies, voice low and gravely in a way that makes Caleb's blood sing with need. "How do you want me?"

"Straddle him," Caleb instructs without hesitation, retrieving a vial of oil from his pack and returning to the bed. "Slick your cock and his. I want to watch you rut and hold each other."

Caduceus moves as he is bidden, quickly oiling up himself and Fjord, crawling into position, and carefully settling his weight against Fjord's hips. Fjord bucks upward at the friction against his cock, but he stills himself after a few thrusts. Caleb begins binding their legs together, working upwards until he needs to guide Caduceus to lay down against Fjord's chest. As he works the ribbon over Caduceus's back, he whispers, "Put your hands behind your back, Caduceus." He obeys with a quiet shiver, and Caleb rewards him with a kiss to the crook of his elbow. "Fjord, I need your help. Give me your hands, _Bärchen_."

It takes a visible effort for Fjord to work his fingers free from the headboard, but he extends his hands slowly. Caleb takes them one at a time, presses a kiss to each wrist, and pulls them down to grasp Caduceus's. Without instruction, Fjord and Caduceus let their fingers entwine, and something in Caleb's heart stammers with pride. He clasps his hands over theirs for a present, squeezing. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah," Caduceus murmurs, low and slow. "I think I'm starting to see the appeal."

"Good. Fjord?"

Fjord nods fervently, his cheeks nearly matching the ribbon covering his eyes. "Good. Really really good. It'd be better if you tied my wrists."

He hums to himself, considering. "What do you think, Caduceus? Does that sound good to you too?"

A moment of hesitation. "I'm not opposed. Maybe leave them a little loose so I can slip out if need be."

"Of course, _Süsser_." And Caleb carefully secures their wrists together before looping the tail of the ribbon up to Caduceus's face, kissing his cheek before tying off the ribbon around his eyes. "Now, relax, both of you. I won't be far."

Once he hears a quiet affirmative from both of them, Caleb steps away from the bedside and quietly perches on the only chair in the room, watching his partners with rapt attention. No doubt Caduceus knows exactly where he is, but Fjord seems half lost in pleasure, panting and moaning and rocking up against Caducues. In no time, the sound of kissing echoes through the bedroom paired with quiet grunts of exertion. Caleb spares his cock a brief squeeze to stave off his need, but otherwise he's content to watch a while. Until Fjord and Caduceus are needy and desperate and it's time to properly unwrap his gift. Until then, he will sit back and enjoy the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome.


End file.
